Second Strike (Fireteams)
by An Autist
Summary: Chang is dead, but china is not yet in stability, it may threaten US Allies in the asian region. US Respond by deploying small numbers of upper tier units to counter the breakout.


Haeju, North Korea

July 13th, 2020, 8.12pm

1st Lieutenant Henry Blackburn

"Grizzly, this is Mako 5, we're inbound to the location" that's him, Joseph Brady.

He were survived by an unnamed SEAL operator that day, now he is with them. Marines Taskforce Grizzly were now on coop mission with the SEAL Mako unit to recover the stolen blueprint on a hideout somewhere here, close to the munsan which is close to the border (almost), they say its a blueprint for Korea's KFX stealth no.2 project went continued with Japan. "Roger Mako 5, good copy" I replied, I were to RV at location Alpha, a park north of the big Market street, large number of DPRK soldiers filled the market streets, yet intel were very small pile just about three confirmed possible locations here, no moles, no clear intels, no detailed information, just us sailors carrying DDM4A1 attached with a CQC silencer, PEQ-15 and TA31F again (this time with RMR) looking for an unknown treasures in the midst of North Korean Armies crisscrossed almost all parts of the market and its surroundings. Good things? Hmm...maybe the correct phrase were 'Good thing', NSA has provided us with Recon satellite that should help us guide through the wake of the enemy safely and get us to the RV, of course that is no guarantee we would run our mission undetected. Here I am with my buddy Molina, Sergeant 1st Class Tran the original member of Grizzly and Major Greenland our boss from MARSOC. Courtyard south of the market currently empty of living is our LZ we're drop at from the C-5D Galaxy, smaller area than one we're to RV at but nonetheless its not eyeballed at all, total dark which means no one can see our chute, we even made it to the middle of it and still unnoticed, now we gotta move to the concealed area, anywhere there's shadow, we're gonna pick the spot where we could safely cross the big street, "Hit the wall guys!" She whispered us as we approached a building, then statics come to our transmission as we flatten to the wall, "Fireteam, Golden Eagle, enemy units departing the area, I repeat : enemies moving out from your AO", "Aye aye Eagle, we'll press on" she replied before seeing to me "Okay boys, we need a clear view on the big streets so we have a clear view on their patrol patterns. Blackburn, you are my good shooter, so me and Molina will cross first to OP Bravo covering you and tran catching us up, clear?", "Okay, but we'll need to see if there's two stories structures on both side so we have a very good eyes" I replied her, she just nod and signal us to press on, "Got a lot of high buildings there are, now just pick the spot where little chance for the NKAs to say Hello to us when we crossing" Tran added as we walked to our 1 o'clock from our LZ, walked to buildings overlooking to the market, small activities visible inside both structure as I look through my IR Rangefinder, Major greenland signal her hand to have me and tran go split up to the left building while she and my buddy went right. Strapped behind me were simply McMillan CS5 bolt action subsonic rifle with IR Scope and foldable bipod I would use when I were right on cover spot, don't have to worry about her, she bring up her tan sprayed 12x Scoped M16 SPR with suppressor, PEQ-15 Pointer and diagonal backup sight.

We (me and Tran) reached the observation spot in the high building overlooking the market, the twin buildings south of it, it has four lift take us up to 3rd floor, again its empty of activity except us, "One Five this is One Three, we're on the 2nd floor building near the Sandsea (Market street), can you see us?" Molina called in, second building from southeast to my OP, I saw their IR Strobes through the IR scope on my sniper rifle, "Gotcha, covering" Tran replied. Showtime, multiple patrols along the corridor, and a convoy of three troops loaded trucks and four technicals about to go southeast somewhere else, "Hold fire!" Our boss commed up, the order were effective until the convoy disappeared from our visual which by then we're hot engage. I heard someone shouting something, to the convoy, a soldier in front of it letting the convoy to go, where are they going? Well...By the time the whole column is gone, my focus were shifted to the guards around the IR strobe thrown to the door of another two floors building front of my team, I saw four soldiers guarding the entrance on the ground and on the second floor, "15, take out the left window on my count to three" Boss called in, so then I have the crosshair set up to the intended target and wait for it, "Okay...1..2..3" then take the shot, the guy below my target were shocked but he were taken out before he can act, "Okay boss, we're still covering...don't forget to hide the bodies" Tran called them, "Okay sir, to the left building, on the balcony...he has an SVD! Take him out!" Tran spot another one for me, a sniper on the building to their left, quickly I take a shot to him, right on the forehead, dropped to where he stand, "Far from their left, LT, another sniper!", okay, slide to the left and see if I can find him...and I did, still unaware of our presence but I still shoot his head in case I may wrong, "Sir, They're out from the back" Tran spot the boss moving out to the building behind one they out from, "Keep spot for me, Tran", "Yes, sir!". Corridor were clear, no one saw them, everything looks cool, but it usually means a danger await us.

And its true, "Fuck! FUCK! Coming up on the rooftop! Two of'em, sir!", "Whoa whoa calm down, sarge, I got this shit!" I reflexly shot the head on the right and then straight to either head or chest on his left, luckily no misses, "Fhew!" Tran sighed, "15, we're engaging enemies...nobody fired back" Boss called in, "We just take out two snipers on the roof of your building" I report to her. I wish they don't forget to set up defense perimeters like mine here, a trip wire on the building door, another two between the lifts and four claymores on stairways and hallways led here, "I hope you're now setting up defense perimeter around there, boss!" I called her, "Don't worry, our perimeters are about to set to go" my buddy replied. No more targets, actually I spot another patrol on the market corridor but he's far away from their safe area, and he were just wield AKM, Tran see him too but he just leave him to mine, so I leave him alone, "15, we got you covered. Grab your equipment and get outta there ASAP", "Copy 11, we're moving out" I replied. Now strapping my CS5 to the back, went in to pick the mines and then leave for the market corridor, we made the tripwires quite easy to use, one of two sticky ends of the line were rigged to the explosive that can be deactivated unless the line were cut off, all I had to do were just slice the glue on the ends, took off the pin and be done with it, "You think there was a mine with IFF, LT?", "I dunno, it won't be cheap if we have one" I simply replied him as we were in the lift going down, looking at the floor indicator showing number 3, "Get ready!" I said to him as I check my DDM4A1 to find a round in the chamber, weapons on safe, now switch off the safety and I'm ready to rock. I heard a ping, followed by the lift doors slide open, "Now!" I hissed, quickly we draw our weapon to each direction to find all clear, nothing but our trip wires remain intact which we immediately disarm both, then I cover the original man pick up the last one before we go to the corridor through the damn open streets, "We just disarm ours, we're on the move" I called her, "Roger that, I have cleared your way, go, go, go! Don't stop!" She called back, so well, we just sprint as fast as we can to their building, first onto their first checkpoint, a fish shop were I see a dead body on the balcony, through the market corridor to found nothing special and finally to the door of a white building where about two minutes later the rest of my team emerge from the door, "There's a makeshift outpost north of our current position, right behind it" she point in, "I would like to keep RV with Mako first before we do anything to that post" I said, they all just agree and press on with me as their pointman, strolling through an alley by the back of the warehouse they came from which led them to another open area we need to crossed, "Grizzly, this is Stump, I got you covered" someone called them, "Roger, Stump. Southwest of Alpha" Tran called, I sure he knows these guys except for Brady, me and major looked to his file and this just reassure, "Okay, Hurry!". We sprint directly to the park just ahead of us, the place where we see this 'Stump' guy with his LaRue 762 overwatch our back from his concealed position atop the tree, we made it to the RV, there we meet the other three AOR-2 guys wielding suppressed 14.5 inches 416 with 4x IR optic, all were sprayed olive green, one of them were Brady, he come to me and lend a hand greetings, I shake his hand ask him "Hey, dude, how's your friends in marines?", "Nah man, I'm the only one" he said melancholy, Stump and the rest of Grizzly come to us with an Android and tell us "UAV confirm our objective at this location" Stump pointing to the makeshift outpost, right west of us, "But also in this adjacent building at RV Bravo, here" pointing to a location southeast of our position now, covered by buildings, "Umm...what's our packages looks like?", "Suitcase detectable by IR and EMF" a guy replied, goes by nickname 'Tick', "We can work on both sites, I'm gonna take the west one. Take your time don't rush and be very very thorough, its not midnight and Base give us time limit of 2350, everybody agree?", "Major, Our time limit maybe 2350, but the proximity of the intel is right around here, and its should be detectable like the strobes, it should be done pretty sooner than we anticipate. Also they shift forces away from here to somewhere else" Stump reply our Boss which she agree, she then look to me "Get your McMillan ready again, Blackburn. Me and Molina will do it close and personal, aye-aye?", "Semper fi, Boss!" I simply replied, "Okay, everybody had make their deal, now what?" Brady asked, "Now?" I extend fist to him which he hit it, "Alright, Tick you go with me again" Stump said as he pick up his 416, "Sure thing, brother! Good luck to you too, Marines" Tick fist mine and my team. We went out by the south gate and infiltrate the outpost from the south, "I'll take Tran to the roof of that big building" I point her to the five stories white office right west of the park, "We'll be standing by until you're ready doing your job" she said. And press on leaving us to our new OP, "There's the door, sir. Looks like its a governing office or something", "Doesn't matter, sarge, ready lock pick" I assure Tran as we approach the door with our CAR-15 drawn to our direction and flanks until we reached the door to have it locked but Tran pick the lock swiftly, once we're in its now to find a way to the top of this building, to our right and left were stairways to the second floor, both led to hallway that has another stairway to the third and fourth, we need to find the last two to the rooftop, and we find it in no time right to the rooftop, its the only way around but as usual we put three claymores inside making sure no one would mess around by our back while we prone and snipe targets, "This is 15, you're clear to go" I called them, I saw their strobes coming deeper to the area guarded by multiple guards with AKM mostly on higher locations from inside, as well two snipers on rooftops of buildings overlooking both streets and the courtyard where ten BMPs parked on the center still not used yet, "Take out the snipers first, sir!" Tran on my left whispered, first one to our right, the closest, meaning the easiest, and its really easy shot to the forehead, the man dropped to where he stand without someone noticed, last one were bit further but still managable for another forehead shot, I even did it quick, "15, 11, Multiple enemies in front of the building I designate...13 said there's a backdoor access, create a diversion for us, over", "Roger, heads up, gas tank near the main door, stay clear of that area" I warned her, saw a tank with flammable logo on it, if I shoot that 'Boom!' Party begins, "This is Mako, we're holding on then", "Roger, Mako, Hold position!" I called them before two seconds to pull the trigger right when my aim centered on the tank, hit it, and unbelievably ripped most front parts of the structure which killed inhabitants inside and deafening anybody near my objective area, "Oh shit, I forgot : Did you see the strobe on the package?", "Tracker shows it inside, out!". Shouting echoed the areas in language I don't understand, soldiers running criss crossed the courtyard to the source of the explosion that killed five guards nearby, "Ohh...Fuck!" Molina cursed, "What the Fuck is going on, man?", "13 here..." He sighed for a while, "I just take out a burnt soldier to death...don't worry, I shot him I the head", "Oh...god bless him, anyway, still covering. Stump, what's the situation?" I asked other team, "Multiple enemies scrambled the area, a technical carried eight soldiers went in hurry to your area...we can move again, but in limited time", "Roger. All units, clear for the press" I end up the comms, "Oh my god! Sniper on the building across!" Tran hissed my next target on the same building the last sniper taken out, I give him the same faith and on the same spot, "Rest in peace!" I taunt in whisper, but more four of them come outside, "Oh shit! What are we going to do, sir?" Tran worried, "Relax, sarge, just keep spotting for me other targets. 11, we are compromised, I repeat : we are compromised", "What is happening?!", "Multiple hostiles onto the bodies on the rooftop, we'll create diversion attack", "Hold your Fucking fire until fired upon!" She hissed, right at that time a tracer went through my head, "I'm fucking taking fire! Tran, ready the rope!", "Yes, sir!" He leave me ready the matrix style for us, I gotta cover him at all costs taking out shooters aimed to us from the rooftop, four of em still look confused looking where we are exactly, I eject my mag and put another one to my CS5 and shoot the quartet hurriedly, four men and two misses, all less than six seconds. "Sir, Ropes ready!" Tran hissed to me as I pick the last bullet on my first mag, release one I use now and load it back after put the bullet to it, "Grizzly, Mako, we've cleared RV Bravo, we got the intel, how about you?", "Mako 1, this is Grizzly 11, we got it, but we're having heavy activity, hardly any of them saw us but no one shoot back!" She report, all that chatters heard as I'm about to dry my mag, once its empty I went to Tran descend together to the ground, below us were four more hostiles looked to the fires, "Fire the DD!" I hissed to him as I ready my Carbine while gone down at steady pace, dried the whole mag killing them on our path.

We're now down on the earth, reloading my secondary weapon before relocating to other location, "15, we have eyes on AO, support is inbound, stay clear of the center! I repeat : stay clear of the center!" Stump called us.

Captain Joseph Brady

Taskforce Mako

Okay, Thumper set.

Inside were bomb drone controlled by me again. Thumped the content to air and consult to the Android with eyes on the horizon of haeju until it leveling to reveal the urban view of our AO, I steered the plane to Grizzly's AO, look for the courtyard to find out large number of enemies gathered on the courtyard, "Second wave is inbound, 5, send it now!" My captain ordered me. Touch the send pad on the screen to have my plane dive down in high speed to smash the courtyard, then the monitor went blank, lost connection.

1st Lieutenant Henry Blackburn

Suddenly a huge explosion appears on the courtyard, thrown us by the shockwave some feet away.

A short silence filled my ears, faintly then I hear things, then groan from my left. Tran, he's regain conscious by himself, I look to the fire to see blurs of bright yellow and orange, once the blurs gone, its a clear view of enemy reinforcement fried to death, revealling black silhouette of trucks and soldiers screaming suffered exquisite burn on their body, "Jesus christ!" Tran exclaimed, "Grizzly, second wave is inbound, hit the deck!" Brady called us, "Get down!" I pushed Tran to the ground. A second later, another big bang occurred deep into the outpost but thankfully I mean not to the building my friends inside, "Holly Fuck!" Our boss shocked, "Better get outta there, boss!" I called my team inside, "We're out from the back".

"Fireteams, EP Alpha, I repeat : Exfil point Alpha!" Stump called us

I hold my position until the whole team reunited, which isn't a long wait at all. She patted my shoulder without our notice, we followed her directly through alleys led us straight to market corridor where we met up with Mako Team covering both directions of the market streets from enemy attacks allowing us to cross first to provide cover for them to catch us up, our EP were the same yard we landed here, an MV-22 would pick us up there and taken us to the Golden eagle, "Golden Eagle, Mako 1, we need the extraction asset at Alpha, Now!" Stump called as we closing on our LZ, "Hold your ground, Fire mission inbound, we don't wanted to risk the bird for Blue on blue", "Fire mission? What fire mission?" Molina confused, "Hang tight! Hang tight!" Base called again, followed by six follow up artillery strikes on the market and I guess RV at the park too, "Fireteams, this is Birch 31, we got your strobes, stand by twenty seconds", southwest of us were our Osprey called in for us in hurry, our ground is clear ready for land at the yard.


End file.
